


No One Like You

by dedevian-t (ADotBurrna)



Series: Kamski is my Famski [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADotBurrna/pseuds/dedevian-t
Summary: You knew you were being ridiculous, he had assured you many times it was not the case, but your stupid mind wouldn't just let you believe him that easily. Other than that, the Chloes aways had him in reach, which was something you wished you could have yourself. You missed him more than you would let him know.-The one where the reader is jealous of Chloe for always being with ya boy Elijah.





	No One Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a comment on my last Kamski x Reader fic, where someone asked for jealous!reader, so here you go. It's just plain fluff, and it's really just a nice thing, so I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Harlekin6, you asked for it, I delivered jdsnjejd <3
> 
> If someone has any suggestions of Kamski x Reader fics, please feel free to send them over to me!

You parked in front of Kamski's house, looking around you to make sure no one followed you there before leaving the car. You looked at the big mansion by the lake, a view you were now used to see ever since Elijah decided to isolate himself from the world. He tried to convince you to live with him there, saying that if you let go of everything to stay there with him, you wouldn't need to worry about anything else in your life. But, as tempting as it sounded, you wanted to live your life without having to depend on your millionaire boyfriend, so you both came to an agreement to keep meeting like this, on his house by the lake, where they could be together and away from the eyes of other people. You've been dating for too long to breakup only because your boyfriend decided that he wanted to become a cryptid.

You calmly walked over to the front door, ringing the bell and waiting for Elijah to open the door for you with a big smile on your face. You hadn't seen him for a few months now, so it was useless to pretend you didn't miss him, but your smiled dropped as you noticed it wasn't Elijah on the door. Chloe looked at you for a few seconds before smiling, making you smile back with not much will.

"Y/N, welcome back." the android said, making you nod at her

You didn't hate Chloe — none of the Chloes — but you couldn't help but feel jealous sometimes of the android. You found yourself many times wondering if Elijah actually thought you were beautiful enough, once his first working android had none of the features you could have. In your mind, if he built her like that, he thought that was what a beautiful woman would look like. You knew you were being ridiculous, he had assured you many times it was not the case, but your stupid mind wouldn't just let you believe him that easily. Other than that, the Chloes aways had him in reach, which was something you wished you could have yourself. You missed him more than you would let him know.

"Is Elijah there, Chloe?"

"Yes, Elijah is in the pool right now." the android promptly responded, smiling at you once again before making way for you to enter the house "Please, come in. I'll warn him of your arrival."

"No, no." the android looked at you curiously "Let me make him a surprise."

"As you wish, Y/N."

You entered the house, your eyes going directly to the big portrait of him hanged on the wall. You smiled, shaking your head. You remembered the day he got that portrait and how you made fun of him for that, saying that no one would want to look at that while waiting to talk to him. He just dismissed your attempts to make him upset and just said that, since you were so obsessed with the portrait, he would make another one and send it straight to your door. Knowing he wasn't kidding, you stopped making fun of it. As much as you loved him, having a portrait bigger than you of your boyfriend in your house wasn't the decoration you were going for in your apartment.

You walked calmly to the door that led to the pool, noticing Chloe following you, and you silently entered, noticing Elijah swimming. He didn't notice you coming in or when you sat down at the edge of the pool, crossing your legs and smiling at him while he was still clueless of your arrival. Your smile faded a little once you noticed two other Chloes on the pool. You didn't want to feel this way at that moment, maybe it was the time you spent away from him talking, filling your insecurities, but you felt yourself shrink a little bit.

It took a few seconds for Elijah to notice you, stopping the swimming for air and looking at the edge of the pool, seeing you there. His smile made you smile back, watching him swim over to you. He stopped, crossing his arms on the edge of the pool, next to your legs, and looking up at you.

"You came."

"I did." you answered, still letting all of your insecurities take over you

He placed his hands outside of the pool, pushing himself up enough to kiss you, making you smile with the action. He went back inside the water to leave the pool, and you got up to talk to him. Your smile dropped again once you noticed the Chloe coming towards him with his robe. Elijah seemed to notice the sudden change on your expression and frowned, thanking Chloe vaguely for the robe and putting it on, getting closer to you.

You felt your body shiver as he placed his hands on your bare arms, your warm skin reacting to his cold and wet hands. He stepped closer, moving one of his hands to your face and lifting it gently to place a soft kiss on your lips. Even seeming to be a gentle and innocent kiss, you noticed how his body moved in closer to yours and his hand that held your arm ran downwards to your hip, pressing with a little more strength as he licked your bottom lip. You opened your mouth promptly, letting him deepen the kiss. It remained a somewhat romantic and needy kiss, once both of you hadn't talked personally in months, and you smiled to yourself once you realized he was restraining himself to not make it into something else.

Once both of you stopped the kiss, your chest was moving faster, trying to catch the air you missed while kissing him. He looked down at you, his blue eyes scanning your face, and you noticed the small grin on his lips as he put a hand by the side of your face, rubbing his thumb on your cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." you said in a low voice, letting your eyes fall shut to enjoy his touch

"I'm gonna shower and we can have some lunch, what do you think?"

"I would love that."

Elijah smiled once more, moving his eyes towards Chloe. "Chloe, my dear, could you prepare us lunch?"

His eyes went back to yours when you placed your hands on his chest. He frowned, trying to understand your expression, and you just smiled at him. "Can't we cook it? You and me?"

"If that's what you want..." he held your hand close as he looked back at Chloe "Forget it. Thank you, Chloe."

***

  
You laughed as Elijah almost cut his fingers again while cutting the vegetables. You placed the knife you were using against the cutting board and moved in closer to him, taking the knife from him.

"I told you to go slower, Elijah. You're going to cut your fingers off!"

"It seems easier on culinary shows..."

"Yeah, they are professionals. When was the last time you cooked something that required cutting skills?" he didn't answer, making you shove him to the side so you could cut the vegetables yourself " _Exactly_."

Your smile grew wider once you felt his arms holding you from behind, his head resting on your shoulder as he watched you make the food. It was almost ridiculous how you missed that kind of touch, and you could tell he missed it too. You moved your head, kissing his cheek quickly, taking a smile out of him. The moment was almost too perfect, and you couldn't help but to wish that could happen everyday, that you could wake up and look directly into the eyes you loved so dearly.

"Thinking of something, _babydoll_?" his voice asked softly, making you smile softly at the nickname he gave you when both of you started to date

"Just wishing this could last forever..." you answered, letting him know just how much you missed him with the way your voice sounded

He took the knife out of your hands and moved you so you would be facing him, his gaze intense over you. "Then come live with me. I can provide you all you need and we can stay together everyday."

"You know I can't, Elijah. There's still so much I need to do out there..." you exhaled, shaking your head as you noticed his face saddening "You already left your legacy in the world, but I'm still working on mine."

"I just wish you could be here with me more often. I feel alone without you here..."

"Well, at least you have the Chloes." you said, not being able to contain the hint of jealousy from your voice tone "They can keep you company."

He frowned at the obvious jealousy you felt as you said those words. He moved you a bit, placing his hands behind your thighs and lifting you up without warning to put you on top of the kitchen counter. You just observed him as he got closer to you, starting to place kisses over your whole face. You just let him do that, enjoying the feeling and smiling at it.

"How many times will I have to say that the Chloes are just my helpers? I'd dare to say " _friends_ " even, but nothing more than that." he placed a kiss gently on your nose, letting his voice sound soft and low "There's no one that I love more than you, Y/N."

"I just- I spend so much time away from you. And they are always here. They _always_ have you."

"They weren't the ones who beat some bullies in 8th grade because they were pushing me around and then proceeded to teach me how to fight so I could defend myself." he said, raising his eyebrows "The Chloe's weren't the ones that supported me through everything I did even when I was an asshole to them."

You shook your head, remembering when both of you were younger and everything were easier. He was still climbing to fame when you started dating, you saw him rise to the top and you stayed by his side through every glory day and failed trials. You loved him too much to just leave him, and he loved you too much to let you go. It had always been like that. He pressed his forehead against yours, making you almost close your eyes. His hot breath hitting your face while his eyes looked at you like you were the most precious thing in the whole world. His hand caressed your face gently as his eyes kept admiring you.

"They aren't the ones who made me love them and feel like my world is falling apart everytime they walk away from me one more day." he shook his head lightly "But you did. And you still do."

"Elijah-"

"There are many Chloes. I could make more if I wanted. But there's no one like you. You are one of a kind, and _no one_ can replace you."

You looked at his eyes, seeing the way they looked at you, lovingly, and smiled before placing your lips on his on a soft kiss.

"I adore you, Y/N L/N. Don't ever think I don't."

"I believe you." you answered, smiling at him "But I'm hungry, can we please finish the lunch?"

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
